Talk:Loka Wiki
Just thought i'd create this for general chatter about the wiki, so as not to spam lines user too much. On that note, how does one create categories? Mopb3 15:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Anyone? How do you make categories? I don't know if it has come and gone, but i know the servers birthday is around this time, anyone up for some sort of event? Mopb3 11:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Mop- you add categories with the small box on the right when editing a page :) That little thing in the top bar saying pwnd's name is really annoying me, can you get rid of it please Mr. Line Mopb3 19:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) not sure how to, or if i even can. :L nvm, pwned is gone from the bar Might be worth learning how to remove those things, should we get another we don't want in the future Mopb3 10:31, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Anybody still come on here? Thelineguy 21:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Me and you line, I think thats about it Mopb3 17:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh also, shall i go skulk around Atlantis and take some pictures? Mopb3 17:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) yes, skulk around atlantis and take some pictures... and anything else you can find ;) Thelineguy 19:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) We need asy to put up a link to the wiki Thelineguy 19:33, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, i'l pester him about it next i see him xD Mopb3 14:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Just as a point of note to people wanting to write pages and edit articles. Please proofread what you write and take a second to think about what you're writing in terms of the information you're providing. I'm seeing a lot of people editing articles to point out that they lost 12 dirt, a power 3 bow, and two rotten flesh when there was a fight, and while that probably sucked, nobody needs to know that. You could rephrase that with 'untold riches' or something. Details can be specific, but they don't need to be that specific. Thanks! Cryptite 14:18, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Leveling up How do you become a slicer 02:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC)Lancearmada One becomes a slicer by spending a good ammount of time in Loka, and being considered generally trustworthy of the server. Keep playing and be nice to others, don't break the rules, and participate in the community and you will eventually become a slicer. There is not a fixed ammount of time needed to become one. Also, the rank "Slicer" is only an honorary title and will not give you additional commands. Andrekeroxd 15:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Outdated Server when i log in it says the server is outdated what do i do?Niki Manaj (talk) 23:56, October 22, 2014 (UTC) It sounds like you have your client set on 1.8 snapshots rather than the latest 1.7.x. Make sure your client is launching as 1.7.10 (if I'm not mistaken on the current version). Also, feel free to utilize the server's page and forums at loka.minecraftarium.com. KingAegon (talk) 11:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC)